


a dream of inspiration and redemption

by semiseverus



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Norse Mythology, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Archetypes, Community: norsekink, Gen, Metaphors, and here it's the first thing i post to ao3, george please don't sue me, headdesk, i said i'd never write rpf, what the hell am i doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiseverus/pseuds/semiseverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Lucas, soon-to-be creator of <i>Star Wars</i>, meets Loki Sky-Walker. </p>
<p>Written for a round 12 Norsekink prompt by anon: <a href="http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11219.html?thread=24289235#t24289235">Loki meets notable people from the real world.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	a dream of inspiration and redemption

"I do so admire your creativity, George," a low, silken voice is purring into his ear. "You possess such great potential. What is it, I wonder, that inspires you?"

"Mythology," George says immediately. "There are so many stories to tell, stories that each and every one of us responds to. They resonate with the questions and rituals and processes we all, as human beings, go through, and there's a never-ending supply of them. Recently I've been thinking about the really universal stories: the hero's journey, the villain's downfall and his redemption arc." 

His companion laughs, swinging around to face him in a blur of dark cloaks and bright eyes. "You mustn't forget family, George. Family is wrapped around these stories like a shroud."

"That's quite a metaphor," George remarks, wheels already spinning in his mind.

A fluid, elegant shrug. "What are metaphors but a way of revealing truth through the use of a lie?"

"But family can be a redemptive force, too."

"Oh, if you wish. But it's so much more fun to twist what's real, to surprise your audience. Why not have family be the thing that causes the hero to become the villain, instead of the cliche that redeems him?"

"No, no," George murmurs. His mind is working faster now, constructing the framework for a story. _The_ story. "You have to have both, you have to have the lost hero who goes up against a force he can never hope to defeat, and find out they're both the same. Love, that's the answer, that's how you break out of the cycle."

His companion makes a noise of disgust. "If you're going to give in to that tired cliche, I'm leaving."

"Wait!" George dashes after him. "I don't even know your name!"

The other turns, and those bright eyes flash as a hint of a smile appears. "You can call me Loki Sky-Walker."

Then the dream begins to fade, and as George wakes, he is left with a sense of something tremendous taking form inside his heart and the shape of a name on his lips.


End file.
